The Many Deaths Of Mikaela Banes
by Call Me Trouble
Summary: Movieverse. Sam and Mikaela want to teach the Autobots about Halloween, but Sunstreaker is sulking and Blurr and Ratchet... it's probably best not to look to closely at Blurr and Ratchet. Sequel to Wax which you don't have to have read.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Transformers and I make no money through playing with them.

**Warning: **Mild descriptions of death

**Wax Summary: **This is sequel to another story of mine called Wax. You don't have to have read it and this just sums it up. Sunstreaker misunderstands Mikaela, annoys Ratchet and blames Mikaela. If you want to read it you can find it on my profile page.

**Author's Note: **First let me say I have nothing particular against Mikaela. I thought she was a pretty drab character and I don't like Megan Fox who plays her but I wish her no harm and she'll probably grow on me in the second movie. This was written for the BlurrFans Halloween contest on deviantart. I had fun writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. Edit: Apologies for the missing dialogue fanfic .net won't let me put it in if it bothers you that much you can also find this here Call-Me-Trouble .deviantart .com /art /Many-Deaths-Of-Mikaela-Banes-102176392 remove spaces and it'll work. Bloody FF .net

---

***Mid morning***

To anybody observing him Sunstreaker appeared to be staring moodily into his energon as usual, and indeed he was. But that wasn't what he was looking at. No, not at all. All of his attention was focused on the lower left hand corner of his visual field. On the organic female. He could hear the male organic chattering away about something called Halloween but he wasn't paying any attention. Both organics had been talking about it non-stop for a week now. He had no idea what it was. The organics were blathering on about it after all. It couldn't possibly hold any interest for him.

The female organic cleared its throat. Sunstreaker's hand twitched spasmodically. It would be so easy. He could terminate it right now. He would say it was an accident. He could reach out to his energon and his hand would slip. Oops. Bumblebee could probably reach the male in time but there was no way the female would be able to avoid it. Sunstreaker could grab it, of course, but he would be frozen in horror. He entertained himself briefly with images of its death.

_He reached for his energon and his hand slipped, knocking over the cube. The female organic was engulfed in the glowing pink liquid. The others watched in horror as its screams echoed pleasantly in Sunstreaker's audios._

The organic moved closer to the cube, gesturing with its arms as it made some point or other to the group. He could no longer knock the energon onto it.

_He reached for his energon and his hand slipped, knocking over the cube. The cube landed on the organic, squashing it easily beneath its weight. The organic's blood spread out from underneath the cube to mingle with the energon. Glowing pink and viscous red, such pretty patterns, the artist in him purred. He reached out quickly to raise the cube and save the poor thing but unfortunately all that remained was a smear on the table. He had been a soldier most of his life and had plenty of practice at scrubbing things clean. That stain would never be removed, he thought with satisfaction._

Sunstreaker came back to himself and made sure his optics were firmly fixed on his energon. It wouldn't do to be caught looking at the creature. He couldn't kill it, he knew that, not even by accident. Optimus was too fond of them. It was even conceivable that he might not believe Sunstreaker had done it by accident although Sideswipe would defend him of course. Even Sideswipe didn't know how much he hated the thing. But, no. It was best he not risk it. It would be dead soon anyway. The species had a pathetically short life span. Barely even a vorn and this particular specimen had already lived a fourth of vorn. All Sunstreaker had to do was wait. One vorn and the disgusting little creature would be gone. Another vorn and it would be forgotten. All the organics were eventually. Their memories occasionally dragged out in wistful 'remember when's'. He reached out and clenched his hands round his energon cube. Patience, that was all that was needed, patience.

"Hey, Blurr," Sideswipe yelled.

Sunstreaker jerked his head up to watch Blurr cross the room. He looked incredibly sulky.

"Come with us tonight. Sam and Mikaela are going camping for Halloween. They say we have to come."

"Ican't.I'mrestrictedtobase."

"I thought that ended today?" Bumblebee frowned.

"Itdidendtoday... Iwentoutforadrive." He scuffed one toe along the floor, looking sheepish.

The table erupted with laughter.

"How far over were you this time?" The male organic crowed.

Blurr scowled. "Iwasonlydoingonefifty,'!Howpatheticisthat?Asparklingcouldovertakeme._Before_itgotitsaltmode!"

The table erupted again. Blurr had arrived a six months ago. He'd left the base four times since then. Each time he'd got a little bit closer to the speed limit Optimus had imposed on them all. Sunstreaker wondered if the next time he would actually stay within the limits. He had to manage it eventually although Sunstreaker doubted he would ever stop complaining about it. In fact Sunstreaker wondered if _he _himself would ever stop complaining about it. It really was pathetically slow.

"."

Blurr shot out of the room.

"I swear those two are fragging."

Sunstreaker spat out his energon. Bumblebee hastily snatched the organics out of the way.

"Sideswipe! Stop saying that! Every time you say it I get this image trying to appear in my head. I don't want to see that. Ever. So, _shut up_."

"I saw them again today, huddled in the corridor. They stopped talking as soon as they saw me. What do you think is going on, then?"

"I don't care."

Sideswipe dropped the subject and to Sunstreaker's horror raised another one.

"You're coming with us tonight?"

"I am not." Sunstreaker shuddered at the thought. A night camping with the organics. It didn't bear thinking about.

_Sunstreaker looked down at the female organic. Somehow he and it had become separated from the others. Sunstreaker didn't know how it had happened but he wasn't going to let logic get in his way. The organic raised watery optics to his face. It opened its mouth. Sunstreaker raised his foot. There was a satisfying wet crunch. Sunstreaker raised his foot. Strings of red gloop stretched between his foot and the ground.._

Sunstreaker shook himself. No. Too messy. Satisfaction lasted a few breems. Organic in your gears could last for orns.

"Mesp 2." Sideswipe sounded horribly smug.

Sunstreaker stared at at him. A vision of a decrepit backwater planet swam through his processor. He snarled, snatched up his energon and left. As he went through the door he heard the male organic ask if that meant he was going with them. Stupid organics.

***Late afternoon***

Blurr and Ratchet saw the little party off. They were staying behind to guard the base and as Ironhide and Optimus had, unfortunately, had to go on a diplomatic mission, a diplomatic mission that had suddenly been arranged round about the time Sam and Mikaela had started talking about Halloween, it was a rather small party that left the base.

Bumblebee with Sam and Mikaela safely ensconced in his front seats, led the way with Sideswipe in the middle and Sunstreaker dragging his tyres in the rear. Blurr and Ratchet watched till they were well out of audio range then Ratchet did a happy little dance.

"All we have to do is wait," he proclaimed, rubbing his hands together with glee. He disappeared into the base, cackling happily. Blurr watched him go, as he had watched the entire episode, in silence.

***Early evening***

Sunstreaker watched sullenly while the organics set up their camp. Bumblebee and Sideswipe were watching with interest but they were too big to help. Sunstreaker had decided that he would never understand the organics. They were only a few miles from the base, a distance any Autobot present could cover in a breem if it wasn't for the organics pointless speed limits, despite this the organics insisted they had to come out here. They said it gave _atmosphere._ Atmosphere. It was the same atmosphere here that was at the base. Did they honestly think the Autobots would bother to change the atmosphere in the base when they could function perfectly well in the native one. He watched Bumblebee fire a shot into the pile of wood the organics had made. They whooped as it burst into flame. Sunstreaker shook his head in disgust.

_Sunstreaker reached out and plucked the female organic from where it was dancing next to the flames. Sideswipe and Bumblebee watched dispassionately as Sunstreaker ripped off one of its legs, intoning solemnly, "Ratchet hates me." He ripped off the other leg, "He hates me not."_

Hmmm, that was messy too and the ending was rather predictable. Sunstreaker thought of Ratchet's reaction if he should carry out his little fantasy. He would have to join the Decepticons and somehow he doubted even they would protect him.

***Very late evening***

"It's almost time," Ratchet's voice was emotionless.

"Areyousurethisissuchagoodidea?'CosyouknowI'mnotsureit''tthink.." Blurr wrung his hands nervously.

"You already agreed," Ratchet was unsympathetic.

".I'mjustnotsureit'ssuchagoodidea,'ssomuchthatcouldgowrongandI'mnotsure..."

"Boosters," Ratchet could have been stating the time of day but Blurr stopped his pacing immediately all his attention on the older mech.

"I...."

"Boosters."

"It's..."

"Boosters."

"OK."

"Good. It's almost time."

""

"Fine," Ratchet intoned in the same monotone he'd used all along, returning his gaze to the screens.

***Midnight***

Sunstreaker could hardly contain his contempt. Ghost stories. The organics had dragged him out here to tell ghost stories. He wouldn't even have objected to that if the stories hadn't been so pathetically tame that a new fledged spark, before it had even got a shell, wouldn't have found them frightening. He restrained himself from snorting with difficulty, _a hook in the door... _Pathetic. He allowed himself to drift off into his own fantasy.

_Sunstreaker rose from his seat to his full height. The firelight glinted off his armour, showing off his paintjob in a breathtaking manner. His optics glowed, lighting his face from within. Truly to the organics he must appear as a god. He reached out with one beautifully sculpted hand and plucked the female organic from its perch on Bumblebee's knee. He swung his arm to loosen up then hauled off and threw it as far as he could. If he strained his optics he could just see its tiny, flailing figure land a couple of hundred meters away. He watched with satisfaction as it bounced several times..._

Suddenly from the darkness came a long drawn out wail and the sound of running feet. Everyone jerked their head up towards the sound.

"W..w..what was that? the male organics voice trembled. It was afraid! Sunstreaker opened his mouth to release some scathing comment when the wail and running feet returned.. On the other side of camp.

"Erm... Ok, that is officially creepy," the female organic. Sunstreaker eyed it appraisingly. It was dark. Everyone was looking the other way.

_Sunstreaker raised his foot, lined it up carefully, drew back and kicked. There was an indignant squawk. Everyone turned around. No one noticed the missing organic._

"_OK. What is that!?" the male organic was bordering on hysteria..._

Again the sounds came and as the wail faded into the night Bumblebee attempted to take charge of the situation. "I thought I got a blip on long range sensors. Anyone else?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe shook their heads.

"It's a ghost! It's a ghost! Oh, God! It's a ghost! What does it want? Make it go away!" Sunstreaker watched in astonishment as the male organic clung to Bumblebee's leg. He swore any click now it would burst into tears. Maybe he should include it in his fantasies.

_Sunstreaker crept up on the two organics as they indulged in mating rituals away from the camp. He picked up the rock they were hiding behind, they were too engrossed in their activities to notice. He dropped the rock. Bumblebee insisted they search all the next day for the organics but they were nowhere to be found. Their footprints led to a rock and then just disappeared it was very strange..._

***After midnight***

Ratchet didn't look round as Blurr entered the control room. "Well?" he said.

"They'?"

"No. No. I don't think so." Ratchet steepled his fingers beneath his chin and smirked. Evilly.

"Iftheycatchme.."

"They won't catch you."

"But,iftheydo.."

"If they catch you, Sunstreaker will kill you. So don't get caught." Ratchet felt no guilt over using the young mech like this. In war sacrifices had to be made. "Back you go. Go on now," he waved Blurr out the door.

"But.." Blurr tried one last time. Ratchet made another shooing motion and closed the door in his face.

***Later***

Sunstreaker wasn't too sure what had happened. The 'ghost' had gone away. Then it had come back and everything had gone straight to the pit. The male organic had panicked and run screaming into the night. The female organic had stood frozen for a moment, then followed. Bumblebee had copied her and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been left alone. They had looked at each other and then for entirely different reasons followed the others into the night. Sunstreaker knew that if something happened he would get the blame. Sideswipe didn't want to miss out on the fun.

So now here Sunstreaker was. He'd lost Sideswipe, he'd lost everyone and every now and then would come the ghastly shrieking and running feet. It was beginning to grate on his gears.

"SAM! SAM!" the female organic. Sunstreaker told himself he was not running. He told himself he was not afraid. It was his duty to protect the female organic. There was no other reason for him to walk _very_ quickly towards it. No other reason at all.

"Aaargh!" Sunstreaker felt no small measure of satisfaction to see it jump and scream as he approached.

"Oh, Sunstreaker it's you," the organic frowned. "Have you seen Sam?" Sunstreaker didn't answer. "How about Bumblebee and Sideswipe have you seen them?" he remained silent. The organic's frown deepened. "You know you're incredibly rude, don't you?" Why, yes, he did know. He did it on purpose. Surely it realised that.

It huffed and turned away. Sunstreaker stood there. He was glad he had found someone but now he wasn't sure what to do. He jerked his head towards the shrieking.

"What do you think it is?" he glared down at the organic. It was _touching _him. Dear Primus, he'd have to scrub that leg when he got back to base..

_Sunstreaker powered up his cannon, stepped back and aimed at the organic. It vaporised immediately on impact. They really needed to evolve better armour.._

***Morning***

Blurr and Ratchet went out to meet the camping party as soon as they picked them up on scanners. They were a miserable looking lot. Dusty, frazzled and exhausted. For some reason Sunstreaker and Mikaela were conspicuously separated. Every few seconds they would shoot each other evil glares.

Ratchet opened his mouth and in his best 'there better be a damn good reason' voice demanded to know what had happened.

It was Sideswipe who answered, "Don't ask, just don't ask. We're never going camping again so just don't ask."

Ratchet narrowed his optics but let them pass without further comment. Once they had disappeared into the base a slow smile spread over his face. He turned to Blurr, "Stick to the speed limits then, once you're in Optimus' good graces again come see me about those boosters." He sauntered off into the base whistling jauntily.


End file.
